


Unexpected Interruptions

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennel's upset and Demi is upset and their tension snaps in Demi's dressing room. The door isn't locked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Interruptions

Jennel can’t remember a time before she started crying. She’s trying to remember what was going on before Simon decided to send her home, and can’t come up with anything.

She cried for a good twenty minutes when she got off stage, out of Demi’s arms, and then she stopped. She knows that she’ll cry later, when she’s about to fall asleep, and probably when she’s on her way home. But she decided that enough crying is enough for tonight, and she refuses to remain a blubbering mess backstage.

She’s hugged a few people, but she’s not saying her goodbyes, not here. She can say goodbye to everyone personally when she starts packing her stuff up and moving out of the mansion; when the camera crews aren’t around.

She’s signing her name on the huge whiteboard backstage before she leaves, a tacky little inspirational message that somebody can put on Instagram later or whatever. “Love you all! Good luck! xoxo Jennel.”

Bullshit.  
She shouldn’t be going home.

Jennel sighed deeply. Should she?

She was snapping the cap back on the dry erase marker when she felt a hand on her arm, and then she was being pulled down the dressing room hallway, hard.

"Hurry up, before somebody catches me to do another interview." Demi whispered, picking up her pace.

They passed the female dressing room for the contestants and then the green room, and Jennel began wondering where they were going.  
Demi wasn't taking her back to her personal dressing room, was she? Nobody was allowed into the judges' dressing rooms. No excuses. At least, that's what the contestants had been told.

Sure enough, Jennel soon found herself being pulled through a door labeled "Demetria Lovato".

Demi turned to face Jennel, grasping both of her arms. Her eyes were sparkling with recently shed tears, and she looked as though she was just barely keeping other tears from falling. "I'm so, so, sorry, Jennel. I am  _so_  sorry."

And with that, Demi clung to her, arms wrapped around her neck while she attempted to hold tears at bay. Jennel held onto her, confused.

"You really don't need to be apologizing." Jennel said, her voice somewhat muffled by Demi's hair.

Demi pulled back, keeping her arms around Jennel's neck. Her eyes were wet again. "I'm your mentor Jennel. I… failed you." Her voice broke, and a tear slipped from Demi's eye, sliding smoothly down her cheek.

Jennel brushed the tear away with her thumb and a smile. "Not at all." She reassured Demi. "You can't think that any of this is your fault. It's not." Demi began shaking her head in protest, and Jennel spoke more forcefully. "It's  _not,_  okay? Besides, I think I'm supposed to be the one crying here. Why am I comforting you?" Jennel joked with Demi, hoping to lessen her guilt.

Demi began to smile, but her eyes began to well up with tears again, and Jennel led them both over to the little couch pushed against the wall.

"Hey," Jennel said gently, pulling Demi into a sitting position across from her. "Don't cry over me."

Demi had more or less reigned in her emotions, and was sniffling away the last signs of her little breakdown. She smiled, covering Jennel's hand with her own. "You were my favorite, you know. You still are."

Jennel gave Demi a watery smile, and looked down at their hands in her lap, intertwining her fingers with Demi's. When she looked back up, Demi was biting her lower lip, her eyes meeting Jennel's with an unexpected fire.

Jennel blinked, wondering how she missed that atmosphere change, and why she suddenly desperately wanted to find out if Demi's cherry red lips were as soft as they looked.

"I…" Jennel began, forcing herself to start standing up. "I should probably go."

Demi nodded, then stood and followed Jennel to the door, never letting their hands drop.

Nearing the door, Jennel spun to face Demi, attempting to emotionally prepare herself for a tearful goodbye. "Before you start trying to apologize again," Jennel started. "I just want to say thanks…"

Demi pulled Jennel forward by their clasped hands, leaving them standing chest to chest. In her heels, Demi was a few inches taller than Jennel, and she looked down into the younger girls eyes, almost asking permission.

Jennel's breath caught in her throat as she realized what was about to happen.  
And then Demi's red lips were on her own, and  _God,_  they were so soft, and was she really kissing Demi Lovato right now?

It was quick and gentle, and when they pulled apart, Jennel was confused. Demi looked surprised, as though she couldn't believe what she had just done, and Jennel wondered why she hadn't accepted this blossoming attraction for her mentor earlier.

Their hands were still intertwined, and Demi looked down at them.

"I'm… I guess you should go.." She said shakily. But by the time she looked up from their hands and back at Jennel, they were kissing again.

Jennel's kissing was insistent, exploring. She suckled on Demi's bottom lip before turning the two of them all the way around, switching positions. Jennel used their linked hands as leverage to walk Demi, kicking her shoes off, backwards into the wall while she tugged on the older girl's lower lip with her teeth.

Something within Demi ignited as her back hit the wall with a solid  _thump._  She became desperate, opening her mouth to let Jennel in, clawing and pulling the other girl towards her. She hooked her right leg around Jennel's, pulling her as close as physics would allow.

Jennel's right hand was pushed into the hair behind Demi's right ear, ruining perfectly styled curls. It briefly crossed her mind that the stylists would have to retouch their hair later so they could give interviews. Their tongues battled for dominance, leaving Demi's knees weak.

A leg hooked around Jennel's waist for support, Demi finally broke apart their hands. Both of Demi's immediately went to the hem of Jennel's shirt, frantically pushing it upwards.

Jennel's hands both reached beneath Demi's skirt to rest on her waist, while her tongue traced a haphazard pattern down Demi's neck. Jennel discovered the spot behind Demi's ear, just below the blue feather, that made the girl's eyes flutter shut, and she felt herself growing addicted to the sexy little moans escaping the back of Demi's throat.

Jennel's lips left Demi's skin just long enough for her flowy green top to be lifted over her head. Demi's pupils dilated at the sight of Jennel in only a simple black bra, and she couldn't stop her hands from going to Jennel's stomach, toying with the waistband of tight black pants.

Just as she began to pull Jennel's mouth back to her own, Demi felt quick, wet, kisses on her neck and low on her collarbone. Jennel slowly made her way lower, dropping to her knees in front of Demi. Jennel's fingers hooked into the top of sheer black tights beneath Demi's skirt, and she worked them down Demi's legs wordlessly. She slipped the stockings off of tattooed feet, grasping the back of Demi's calves. Her hands slid up, pushing Demi's skirt with them, and she felt hands tangling into her sex-mussed curls.

Jennel smiled at the sharp intake of breath from the girl above her as she pressed a kiss just above Demi's left knee. She dragged her tongue upwards, reveling in the noises she was eliciting from Demi.

"Oh,  _God_ " Demi pressed out, eyes slamming shut, head falling back into the wall behind her.

Jennel smirked to herself. This was just foreplay.

She rocked back onto her heels, bringing her lips to the inside of Demi's thigh. She kissed with her tongue, sucking in just enough to leave a faint mark.

Demi moaned, a deep, thick sound that made Jennel's mind go blissfully blank.  
A second kiss rewarded her with another moan, higher pitched, gasping.

Neither of them heard the light click of the door handle.

Demi arched her back involuntarily, not-so-gently clenching her hand around Jennel's hair. Then she felt the  _whoosh_  of air from the door opening directly next to her, and froze. Her eyes slammed open, and her body tensed, hard.

Jennel's eyes grew wide as she looked up. They had just been caught, and it was bad.

The plastic-looking smile dropped from Britney's face and her eyebrows shot up. " _Oh._ " She said simply, the situation clicking into place. "Sorry girls," she remarked playfully, before closing the door.

Jennel felt like she was going to pass out.

Demi let out a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Oh. My. God." She whispered, closing her eyes in embarrassment.


End file.
